Hizdahr zo Loraq
Hizdahr zo Loraq, Fourteenth of That Noble Name, is a Ghiscari noble of the city of Meereen. He is extremely wealthy and can trace his descent from several notable Ghiscari citizens such as Mazdhan the Magnificent, Hazrak the Handsome and Zharaq the Liberator Appearance Hizdahr is tall and slender with flawless amber skin. His red black Ghiscari hair is shaped into wings but he eventually shaves them off to please Daenerys Targaryen A Dance with Dragons After Daenerys takes Meereen she has the fighting pits. closed. Hizdahr buys them at a reduced price and makes several petitions to Daenerys to reopen them. On the seventh petition he brings the former gladiators, who help the petition to let Daenerys to reopen the pits. With the Sons of the Harpy continuing to cause trouble in the streets, the High Priestess of Meereen, the Green Grace advises Daenerys to take a husband of Ghiscari blood to placate the Meereenese and recommends Hizdahr. Though Daenerys is reluctant, she asks Hizdahr to bring her ninety days of peace with no more harpy killings before she will consider, and he agrees. He lives up to his end of the bargain and brings Daenerys the peace she desires, though Skahaz mo Kandaq advises Daenerys that he must be the one who had given the Sons their orders in the first place or why else would the killings have stopped. Daenerys dismisses this, however, and marries him despite the fact she had no desire for him since she is desperate for peace. The pits are reopened for a series of bloodsports held in Daznak's Pit to celebrate the wedding. Daenerys does not like this but Hizdahr insists the fighters volunteered for the arena in a chance to win glory. Hizdahr offers her spiced locusts but she refuses. Strong Belwas eagerly eats them instead. During a fight between a boar and Barsena Blackhair, Drogon appears over the arena drawn by the stench of blood and noise of the crowd. Hizdahr becomes a king without his queen when Daenerys flees the area on Drogon's back. Belwas nearly dies from feasting on the locusts, as the spiced locusts are laced with poison. Hizdahr tries to gain control of Meereen after the disappearance of Daenerys but Grey Worm and his Unsullied refuse to obey him and Ser Barristan Selmy considers Hizdahr vain and weak. Hizdahr removes Skahaz from command of the Brazen Beasts and appoints his cousin Marghaz zo Loraq over them. He takes up residence in the heart of the Great Pyramid during Daenerys's absence. Many of Daenerys's supporters, such as Barristan and Skahaz, later suspect Hizdahr of poisoning the locusts in hopes of getting rid of Daenerys, since he had offered her the food but did not touch it himself. When the Yunkai lords along with Bloodbeard present Hizdahr with the head of Groleo and demand the deaths of the dragons in return of the Meereen hostages, Hizdahr states he must ponder their request. Barristan, who is present at this parley and had served three kings (Robert, Aerys and Jaehaerys), thinks that none of them would have acted as meekly as Hizdahr when presented with such a threat. The delicate political situation leads Ser Barristan to talk with Skahaz mo Kandaq the Shavepate[1][10] and later with Grey Worm.[11] They capture Hizdahr but Barristan refuses to kill him until he is sure Hizdahr is guilty. Since his capture the Sons of the Harpy have resumed their shadow war and Yunkai has continued their siege of Meereen. It is unknown if Hizdahr is really the Harpy or just an innocent catspaw. Category:Dragons Category:House Targaryen